


how do you know the difference between wanting to trash someone at volleyball and wanting to tear their clothes off and do unspeakable things to them?? asking for a friend!!!

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Goshiki Tsutomu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oral Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: Since the first time they met, or maybe even before that, Tsutomu had wanted to dominate Ushijima.When Tendou invites Tsutomu to a housewarming party, he finally gets his chance at destroying Ushijima.





	how do you know the difference between wanting to trash someone at volleyball and wanting to tear their clothes off and do unspeakable things to them?? asking for a friend!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpectrumArcadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectrumArcadia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Milk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217012) by [kinktastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinktastrophe/pseuds/kinktastrophe). 



> me: what if i just wrote [loads of fic where omega!ushi goes into heat is enthusiastically topped by various young alphas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11046015)  
> me: do it
> 
>    
> this is kind of a belated birthday present for AJ, I hope you enjoy it sweets!
> 
>    
>  **Warning:** See the end notes for more detailed thoughts on omegaverse anatomy and **warnings**.

Since the first time they met, or maybe even before that, Tsutomu had wanted to dominate Ushijima. 

Of course, that was before he found out that Ushijima was an omega. With that knowledge, things became even more confusing; Tsutomu knew he wanted to beat Ushijima on the court, but it became quickly obvious that he wanted to dominate him in ways other than volleyball. 

His first year at Shiratorizawa was agonising; Tsutomu could remember being horny all the time back then, constantly drowning in a crush on one or other of his teammates or classmates. Sometimes more than one at a time. But he always came back to Ushijima. Even after the older boy graduated high school, Tsutomu followed his volleyball career obsessively, saving magazine clippings and websites, asking after him at every opportunity. 

And then, one night near the end of Tsutomu's final year at Shiratorizawa, he got his chance.

It was late, but Tsutomu couldn't sleep. He was guiltily watching some omega x omega porn that his classmate Hisashi had forwarded him a link for, although he was too sleepy really to jerk off. As he lay there on his belly, grinding lazily against the bed, a notification popped up at the corner of his screen letting him know that Tendou was online. Moments later, a chat notification popped up.

Tsutomu quickly paused the video, as though Tendou might somehow know what he was doing. He opened up the chat window.

 **Tendou:** Tsutomu-chaaaaaannnnn!!!!!!  
**Tendou:** You're up late! Naughty naughty ;)

 **Me:** hi Tendou-san!!! I just can't sleep  
**Me:** worrying about exams I guess  
**Me:** results I mean!! I find out soon

 **Tendou:** You'll do great!!  
**Tendou:** You're a smart cookie

 **Me:** thank you!! :O  
**Me:** how're you? Good??

 **Tendou:** Great!  
**Tendou:** WAkatoshi just got back from visiting his parents

 **Me:** oh! So he was in miaygi??  
**Me:** miyagi**  
**Me:** we missed each other again! :(

 **Tendou:** I'll be sure to let him know you miss him Tsutomu-chan ;D

 **Me:** u don't ahve to do that!!

 **Tendou:** Tsutomuuuuuu you should come to my party

 **Me:** me?!!?!?

 **Tendou:** I'll email you the invitation! We're having a housewarming  
**Tendou:** Wakatoshi will be there obviously ;)  
**Tendou:** You can stay in our spare bedroom~

Tsutomu sat back and stared at his laptop in shock. Before he had a chance to respond again, Tsutomu heard the sound of a door along the hallway, followed by his father's footsteps. He quickly slammed his laptop shut and wriggled under his covers. After a minute he heard the flush of the toilet, then his dad knocked softly on Tsutomu's door before opening it a crack.

"Tsutomu?" he whispered.

Tsutomu lay still. His dad retreated, closing the door quietly behind him. When he was gone, Tsutomu rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He wondered if his parents would let him go. He didn't have to tell them it was a party. Besides, he was eighteen, he'd be starting university soon. They had to let him go. They definitely would.

—

Three and a half weeks later, Tsutomu stood on the doorstep of the apartment Ushijima and Tendou shared in Tokyo. The building was a little rundown, the neighbourhood cramped and sticky. Tsutomu loved it.

He knocked, and a few moments later, Ushijima opened the door. 

"Tsutomu," Ushijima said, looking at him with a stony expression. 

Tsutomu was immediately certain that he'd made a mistake; he'd shown up on the wrong day, or Tendou hadn't meant to invite him at all. They hadn't spoken since that one late night conversation, after all. Perhaps Tendou had forgotten, or perhaps he'd only asked to be polite, never expecting Tsutomu to take him up on the offer at all. That would be it. They would probably laugh after we was gone. Not to be mean; Tsutomu knew none of his former teammates could be outright cruel, but he wouldn't blame them for laughing at him doing something so foolish. He'd never been very good at negotiating social situations, and this was—

"I'm happy you came," Ushijima said, stepping back to allow Tsutomu to pass. "Please come in."

"I'm sorry!" Tsutomu said instinctively.

Ushijima frowned. "For what? You are exactly on time. Satori will be excited to—"

"Tsuto—omu—u!"

Tendou's voice preceded him, echoing along the hallway before its owner rounded the corner and skidded the last few feet in his socks. 

"Tsutomu-chan!" Tendou yelled, grabbing Tsutomu up in his arms. "You made it!" 

"I—oof—wouldn't miss it!" Tsutomu babbled, making a valiant effort to keep talking even as Tendou squeezed all the air out of his lungs. "Thank you for inviting me, Tendou-senpai!"

Tendou pulled back, laughing, and placed his hands on Tsutomu's shoulders. Tsutomu looked from him to Ushijima, standing patiently to one side, and gave them a nervous smile. It was the first time he'd visited them since they had both moved away, but the apartment smelled familiar, and the mix of their scents in the air made him ache with nostalgia and anxious longing. 

"Oh no," he said into the silence, as a horrible thought dawned on him. He clapped his hands over his mouth, eyes widening. 

Ushijima blinked at him. Tendou cocked his head on one side and asked, "What is it?" 

"I forgot to bring your gift," Tsutomu said in a horrified whisper. "I left it at home!"

He could picture it exactly; it was right on the kitchen table, where his mother had left it after reminding him three times not to forget to pick it up. Tsutomu had run through his list twice before leaving, to make sure he had everything he needed, but somehow he had walked right past the table without picking up the gift.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, bowing quickly. "I'm sorry, I promise I meant to bring it!"

"Tsutomu-chan," Tendou said, laughing. "It's okay, you don't need to bring us anything except your pretty little self!" He reached up as Tsutomu straightened and pinched the end of his nose gently with his thumb and forefinger. "He's the best present, right, Wakatoshi?"

Tsutomu glanced at Ushijima, and almost fainted when he nodded and said, "Of course you are, Tsutomu."

From anyone else it would have sounded ridiculous, but not from Ushijima. Tsutomu's heart hammered.

—

They ushered him into the apartment, Tendou giving him a short and mostly needless tour, but he paused every three steps to recall some anecdote or other, speaking to Tsutomu as if he was one of them, an adult, instead of some oversized exciteble kid. Tsutomu couldn't _wait_ to move out of his parents' house. 

"And this is Wakatoshi's room," Tendou said, gesturing to the door with a flourish. "Wakatoshi offered to give up his room for you—"

"What!" Tsutomu said, spinning on the spot to look at Ushijima. "You don't have to do that! Please don't do that!"

"Woah there." Tendou laid a hand on Tsutomu's shoulder, gently tugging down. "Easy now, tiger. He offered, and I talked him out of that 'cause I knew it'd make you have kittens. But we got a spare futon and stuff for when Wakatoshi is nesting, so we made up a bed for you in there." 

Tsutomu blinked as he processed what Tendou was saying. "Um," he said, glancing between them. "So where am I sleeping?"

"In my room," Ushijima said. 

"Wakatoshi has the bigger room," Tendou explained, though Tsutomu barely heard it over the roaring in his ears. "You could stay in mine but it would be like trying to sleep in an armpit."

Tsutomu nodded fiercely, but the words weren't really going in. He was going to sleep in Ushijima's room? He hadn't slept so close to him since training camp, and that was almost three years ago. Even then, there had been in a room full of sweaty, snoring boys between them. 

As he spoke, Tendou opened the door to Ushijima's room and gestured to a futon that had been unfolded and covered with a blanket. Ushijima's scent rolled out of the room, making Tsutomu feel dizzy and foolish. 

"You may put your things in my room," Ushijima said, his voice strangely gentle. "Please think of it as your own room too while you are here."

"So formal," Tendou said, grinning. He propelled Tsutomu into the room by his shoulder, and then spun him around in a circle. "There, all acclimatised now? Let's get you a drink."

Tsutomu stopped himself from spinning and looked out at Tendou and Ushijima. "What kind of drink?"

—

Tsutomu had never been to a real party before. He'd been to birthday parties, and parties at school, but he'd never been to a real, grown-up party. 

Two hours and three drinks in, the novelty was beginning to wear off. It's not that Tsutomu wasn't having fun; the music was loud and he had danced enough to make his t-shirt pretty sweaty, but he didn't really know anyone. Yamagata was there with two of his university friends, but Tsutomu had only spoken to them briefly before Tendou dragged him away to meet some other people, and then he'd been dancing, and then he'd tried to find Ushijima. 

It was strange, Tsutomu thought, that he couldn't find him. It was crowded, but Ushijima was hard to miss, and the apartment wasn't very big. 

"Tsutomu-chan!" Tendou sang in his ear, and looped an arm around his shoulders. He rubbed his cheek against Tsutomu's, grinning. "Why are you standing here all by yourself?"

"I was looking for Ushijima-san," Tsutomu said, pressing back against Tendou. He was warm and solid, and it was nice to lean into him. 

Tendou pulled back, however, and looked at him. "Wakatoshi's in his room," he said, eyes wide, a faint smile on his face. "Didn't he tell you?"

Tsutomu blinked at him. "Tell me what?"

Taking hold of Tsutomu's arm, Tendou pulled him into the corner and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Wakatoshi isn't feeling well, if you catch my drift," he said, and reached out and patted Tsutomu on his belly.

"He's sick?" Tsutomu asked, eyes widening. 

Tendou giggled. "No, Tsutomu-chan," he said, and then he leaned in again and pressed his mouth to Tsutomu's ear. "Time of the month," he whispered. His breath was ticklish and made Tsutomu shiver. 

Tsutomu felt his face heat, whether because of Tendou's proximity, or what he'd been told, he wasn't sure. "Oh," he breathed, staring at Tendou in surprise. Ushijima must be in his room then. That would make sense. Tsutomu couldn't blame him for wanting to get away from the crowd at such a time. And then another thought crawled up from the depths of his mind. "Then—isn't it bad for me to stay in his room?" he asked, glancing around warily as though someone was about to leap out and tell him off. 

Tendou just shrugged. "Wakatoshi said it's okay." He took the empty drink out of Tsutomu's hand and then slapped him on the ass. "Why don't you go say hi?"

"Uh—yes, um, I will, okay," Tsutomu babbled, glancing around. His ears were burning, and he felt as if everyone could tell what he was thinking, but nobody seemed to be looking in their direction. He looked over his shoulder again at Tendou, who gave him a hooded-eyed, lazy smile, and an encouraging nod.

Summoning up his courage, Tsutomu crossed to the door to Ushijima's room and turned the handle. He had a very brief glimpse of Ushijima sitting on his bed with a book, before quickly snapping the door shut again. He'd forgotten to knock. Tsutomu rapped on the door with his knuckles and waited until he heard Ushijima's low voice invite him inside. 

"Tsutomu," Ushijima said when he stepped inside. "You do not need to wait for permission."

"Sorry!" Tsutomu said, and then, "Um, I mean, thank you!"

Ushijima was leaning against the headboard of his bed with his legs stretched out in front of him, but as Tsutomu stepped inside he put his book to one side and turned so that his legs hung over the side of the bed. The room smelled even more strongly with Ushijima in it, like burnt sugar and something fresh, like grass.

"Is everything alright?" Ushijima asked, touching the space beside him briefly to indicate that Tsutomu could sit if he wanted to. 

Tsutomu nodded, shuffling from one foot to the other. "Tendou-san said—" he began, blushing. "It's your, um—"

Ushijima merely blinked at him. The dim light softened his features, making him appear softer, more gentle. More like his real self. 

Tsutomu gestured vaguely, hoping to get his point across. "Um, it's your—"

"Ah," Ushijima said at last, rescuing Tsutomu from his stammering. "You mean my heat."

Tsutomu felt himself flush harder. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," he said quickly. "I can sleep on the couch, or in Tendou-san's room, I don't mind—"

"Tsutomu," Ushijima said again, looking up at him with a heavy expression. His eyes were dark in the low light. "I am happy for you to stay, if you feel comfortable."

Despite his pink face, Tsutomu found himself nodding. After shutting the door behind him, cutting the noise of the party in half, he scrambled to sit down on the bed beside Ushijima. There was barely a centimetre of space between their thighs, and Tsutomu could feel the heat of Ushijima's skin through his clothes. All of his old desires and fantasies came flooding back, crashing through him like a wave. 

"Ushijima-san—" "Tsutomu—"

They both spoke at once, and caught each other's eye with an awkward smile. Tsutomu laughed softly. "You go first."

Ushijima nodded. He touched his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue; Tsutomu found himself watching Ushijima's mouth, waiting for him to speak. 

"Tsutomu, I—" Ushijima began in a halting voice. "I am aware that I may—make things awkward by telling you this, but please know that I do not expect anything, and things will not change between us if you say no."

Tsutomu felt like his stomach was trying to crawl up through his throat. He shoved his hands under his thighs, swallowing heavily. "Um, what?"

"I like you, Tsutomu," Ushijima said, turning to look at him. "I have always found you attractive, and—"

Without thinking, Tsutomu lunged forward and muffled the rest of Ushijima's sentence with his mouth. It was not his first kiss, far from it, but Tsutomu felt so awkward and uncertain as he pulled back from Ushijima's unresponsive lips that it might as well have been.

"Um, sorry," he muttered, looking down at his lap. He could feel his whole body flush. He dug his nails into the underside of his thighs "I'm really sorry, I—"

"Tsutomu," Ushijima murmured. He reached up and stroked Tsutomu's jaw with the back of his knuckle. "May I kiss you?"

Tsutomu's eyes widened. "Yes. Of course, yes—"

This time was better. Ushijima kissed softly at first, parting Tsutomu's lips with a gentle movement as he turned his head. Tsutomu felt Ushijima's tongue touch his bottom lip, then it nudged against the tip of his own tongue, warm and eager. 

"Tsutomu," Ushijima murmured against his lips, fingers sliding up into Tsutomu's hair. His touch made Tsutomu's skin tingle. "Are you sure you're comfortable—"

" _More_ than comfortable," Tsutomu insisted, finally letting one hand free and cautiously reaching out to rest it on Ushijima's knee. 

Ushijima sighed and kissed him again. His other hand ran up Tsutomu's side, cupping his ribs through his t-shirt. He gave Tsutomu a gentle tug, pulling him closer. 

"Ushijima-senpai," Tsutomu moaned, sliding into his lap. He wrapped his arms around Ushijima's neck and kissed him with more fervour. "Ah—mm, I like the way you smell. Oh, is that weird? Should I not tell you that?"

Ushijima made a soft noise and tilted his head to one side, offering Tsutomu access to his neck and throat. The submissive gesture made Tsutomu's head spin pleasantly, and he buried his fingers in Ushijima's hair and kissed down to the crook of his neck. He could smell Ushijima's scent getting stronger as he became aroused, filling Tsutomu's throat and making his mouth water. Still gripping Ushijima's hair tightly in his fist, Tsutomu carefully grazed his teeth over the scent gland below Ushijima's left ear, then bit down gently. 

"Tsutomu," Ushijima murmured, pulling him down and pressing their lips together again. 

A shudder rolled down Tsutomu's spine and he pressed closer, parting his mouth slightly. Something fiercely competitive surged in his chest; he may not have been all that experienced, but he definitely knew how to kiss. Being the ace of the most powerful team in Miyagi—which was true regardless of whether or not they made it to Nationals every year—had earned him a lot of attention. 

Ushijima's hands grasped his hips, pulling Tsutomu more firmly down against him, so that Tsutomu could feel Ushijima's dick swelling in his sweatpants—his clit, really, but god it was _big_ , at least half as big as Tsutomu's dick, maybe more. He rolled his hips forward, knowing that Ushijima would feel him, and was satisfied when Ushijima moaned against his mouth. 

But just a few moments later, Ushijima broke away from him, bringing his hands up to Tsutomu's shoulders and pushing him back a short distance.

"Oh," he said, looking down at himself.

Tsutomu licked his lips and swallowed nervously. "Um, is everything alright?"

Ushijima's mouth made a flat line. "I apologise, I have gotten your shirt wet."

"Wet?" Tsutomu asked, frowning in confusion, although now that Ushijima had pointed it out, his chest did feel damp. He touched the two small damp circles on his chest, bewildered. "How—?"

"I, ah—" Ushijima looked away, and Tsutomu realised that he was _embarrassed_. "I sometimes lactate around the time of my heat."

Tsutomu felt a little faint. "You—what? You mean there's—"

"Yea," Ushijima said, nodding, and met Tsutomu's eyes again. "My body produces a modest amount of milk. I hope you do not find that—"

"Can I see?" Tsutomu interrupted, his mouth continuing without consulting his brain. He flushed scarlet as soon as the words were out, but Ushijima was already nodding again and reaching to pull up his t-shirt. 

A rush of Ushijima's thick, heady scent filled the room as he yanked up his shirt and put it to one side, and Tsutomu made a low, involuntary sound in his throat. 

"I—I want to touch you," he said, hoping that was right. Tsutomu didn't want it to be obvious that he was new at this; he wanted to be good enough for Ushijima, be _better_ than him. 

Ushijima reached for Tsutomu's wrist and grasped it gently, bringing it up to his chest, where he laid Tsutomu's palm against his left breast. "Touch me however you like," he said, looking up at Tsutomu with his heavy gaze. 

Tsutomu felt like he was going to explode. He took a deep breath and held it for several seconds, counting slowly in his head to stop his thoughts and feelings from bubbling out of him. When he felt like he could move and breathe without erupting, he moved his hand lightly over Ushijima's chest. His fingers felt clammy; he hoped desperately that it wouldn't feel gross to Ushijima, whose skin was warm and soft and, oh god, there was so much of it. The flesh of his breasts seemed swollen, or at least they were bigger than Tsutomu remembered, and his nipples were pink and puffy looking. 

"Looks sore," he murmured, unaware he'd spoken aloud until Ushijima rumbled a soft affirmative and reached for Tsutomu's other hand. 

Tsutomu watched, stunned, as Ushijima raised the hand to his mouth and popped Tsutomu's thumb between his lips. He sucked on it briefly, then released it, his eyes locked on Tsutomu's the whole time. "You said you wanted to touch," he murmured, and pushed Tsutomu's hand down to his chest.

"Ah—like this?" Tsutomu brushed his wet thumb pad over Ushijima's nipple and watched in wonder as Ushijima shuddered, and a pulse of liquid trickled out. "Oh, shit."

Ushijima shivered again, and grasped Tsutomu's thighs tightly. "Sometimes I—use a pump."

"A pump?" Tsutomu looked up at him. Ushijima had closed his eyes, and his face sort of looked like he was in pain. Tsutomu yanked his hand away. "Sorry! Does it hurt?"

"No," Ushijima sighed, opening his eyes. "It feels good when you touch me. It is better to—release the pressure?"

Tsutomu cautiously rubbed over Ushijima's nipple again with his damp thumb. "Pressure?"

Ushijima nodded. "Of the milk."

"Oh!" Tsutomu flushed again. Of course, that made sense. He was embarrassed that he hadn't realised. Breast milk was meant to go somewhere, not just sit around in an omega's boobs. Struck by an idea, Tsutomu leaned in to kiss Ushijima again, and then shuffled down, pressing kisses down his neck and over his collarbone. He slipped backward, putting one knee to the floor and then the other, until he was kneeling between Ushijima's thighs. Letting instinct guide him, he leaned in and licked Ushijima's left nipple. 

Ushijima let out a quiet moan, and his fingers caught in the shoulder of Tsutomu's t-shirt and gripped it tightly. Encouraged, Tsutomu did it again, lapping up the sweet taste of Ushijima's skin, and the dribble of milk that had leaked out. 

"Ah—Tsutomu," Ushijima said in a tight voice. 

Tsutomu's clothes were starting to feel uncomfortable; his jeans and boxers in particular were constricting him almost painfully, and he reached down to unfasten his jeans as he took Ushijima's nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it gently. 

A little pulse of milk covered his tongue, and at the same time Ushijima moaned again, still quiet, but more high-pitched than before, and his knees squeezed Tsutomu's shoulders. "Please," he gasped, his back arching. "More—"

Emboldened by Ushijima's behaviour, Tsutomu rolled his tongue over the nipple caught between his lips, and then sucked on it again. The warm, creamy milk filled his mouth and he hurried to swallow his mouthful and suck at the same time. Some of it spilled out of the corner of his mouth and he felt it roll down his chin and slip down his throat, into the neck of his t-shirt. 

"Tsutomu," Ushijima groaned, rolling his hips forward. 

Feeling brave, Tsutomu wrapped his free hand around Ushijima's waist and tugged him closer. He felt Ushijima's clit pressed against his stomach and his mouth opened in a moan. More of Ushijima's milk dribbled down his chin. Tsutomu swallowed and licked his mouth. "You taste so good," he moaned, looking up. 

Ushijima bent forward and caught Tsutomu's mouth with his own, pausing for only a moment before pushing his tongue between Tsutomu's lips. 

Tsutomu kissed him back eagerly. He reached up and touched Ushijima's elbow, then followed the arm up to his shoulder, feeling the shift of his muscles, the dormant power that lay within. 

"Tsutomu," Ushijima said again, breaking the kiss and breathing Tsutomu's name against his cheek. "Do you want to—do more?"

"Yes," Tsutomu gasped, kissing him again. "Yes, of course, if you want to." He lowered his head and closed his tongue and lips around Ushijima's other nipple, having left it untouched until then. As he started to suck on it, swallowing Ushijima's milk down greedily, he surged forward, slowly pushing Ushijima backward until he had pressed him flat against the bed, straddling his thighs once more. 

Ushijima went easily, allowing himself to be maneuvered, groaning softly each time Tsutomu sucked particularly hard, or grazed Ushijima's flesh with his teeth. The milk seemed to come thicker as he drank, and he rolled his hips down eagerly, rubbing himself against Ushijima's stomach. While Tsutomu was busy, he felt Ushijima's hands touch his hips again, and then he was tugging up Tsutomu's t-shirt, large hands hot against his bare skin.

"Will you take this off?" Ushijima rumbled. 

Tsutomu sat up so fast he made himself dizzy, ripping off the shirt and flinging it somewhere behind him. When he had been skinny at fifteen, Ushijima had been big, and now that Tsutomu had filled out, growing into his long limbs and wide shoulders, Ushijima seemed to have grown even bigger. He felt a little as though he would never catch up, and yet at the same time Ushijima's size and power made his chest tumble, and the feeling of being in control, sitting astride him like this, was thrilling. 

"Can I take off my jeans?" he asked, sitting up. 

"Of course," Ushijima said, sounding just a little out of breath. 

Tsutomu got to his feet and wriggled out of them. He felt a little self-conscious standing there in only his boxers, but then Ushijima lifted his hips to push down his sweatpants, and Tsutomu forgot to feel nervous. He stepped forward as Ushijima kicked his sweatpants to the floor, and felt his heart leap into the back of his throat when he realised that Ushijima wasn't wearing anything underneath. 

"What would you like to do?" Ushijima asked in a strained voice, sitting up. 

"I—I don't know," Tsutomu said, reaching across his chest and tugging at his other arm. "Anything! I like anything, I don't mind!"

Ushijima got to his feet as well. "Are you sure this isn't too fast for you?" he asked softly, reaching out to touch Tsutomu's arm.

Tsutomu shook his head quickly. "I've liked you for a long time, Ushijima-san!" he said, far too loudly. He snapped his mouth shut and looked down at his feet, but that just meant he got an eyeful of Ushijima's clit, and he looked up again quickly. "Um, do you like me?"

Ushijima smiled at him. "I've liked you for a long time, Tsutomu."

Tsutomu flushed scarlet. He flung his arms around Ushijima's shoulders and hugged him, and after a moment Ushijima relaxed and put his arms around Tsutomu's waist. 

"I should've told you that at the start," Tsutomu mumbled into Ushijima's shoulder. 

"I am to blame," Ushijima said, running his fingers up Tsutomu's spine in a very distracting way. "Satori tried to tell me that you had feelings for me but I dismissed what he said." He sighed. "I am very happy that you like me back."

Tsutomu giggled. "Then...tell me what I should do."

Ushijima nodded. "Very well." 

They lay down on the bed once more, and Ushijima pulled Tsutomu close to him. They kissed, slowly at first, but Tsutomu was impatient. He put his arm around Ushijima's waist, reached down to grab his ass, and whimpered when he felt the wetness on Ushijima's thigh. Ushijima was getting wet because of _him_.

"Tsutomu," Ushijima said, the words muffled against Tsutomu's neck, where Ushijima was kissing him in a very distracting way. "Do you want to touch me?"

Tsutomu nodded. "Yes, I do!"

"Here," Ushijima murmured, taking Tsutomu's hand and guiding it down between his thighs. He pressed inward, pushing Tsutomu's middle two fingers into the soft, wet heat between his legs. 

" _Oh,_ " Tsutomu sighed, and pressed in deeper, fingers sinking in until they couldn't go any further. He shuddered and pulled them out before pushing back in again. It was so wet, and so much hotter than he'd imagined. Tsutomu tried not to think about what it would be like to push his dick into that wonderful wet warmth.

"Tsutomu," Ushijima moaned, with an edge of desperation in his tone. When Tsutomu glanced up, Ushijima was fondling his own breast, rolling and pinching the nipple between thumb and forefinger. "Will you—I would like for you to suck my nipples again."

Tsutomu didn't need to be asked twice. He scrambled up against Ushijima's side, fingers still buried deep inside him, and latched onto one nipple, sucking on it greedily. He cupped Ushijima's breast with his free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, moaning when Ushijima's warm milk flooded his tongue once more. 

Ushijima cried out, arching into Tsutomu's touch. Tsutomu started to fuck Ushijima with his fingers, moving them in and out slowly but firmly.

"Wait, wait, Tsutomu," Ushijima murmured. He reached down and touched Tsutomu's hand again, then slipped his fingers into himself alongside Tsutomu's own. "Like this," he said softly, curling Tsutomu's fingers, dragging them out and then pushing them back in. 

Doing his best to follow Ushijima's directions, Tsutomu kept fucking him slowly with his fingers while desire hummed through him, making his dick ache. He could sense the arousal rolling off Ushijima, the way his scent grew thicker, making Tsutomu's head spin. He rolled his hips down, rubbing against the bed to relieve the sensation, just a little. Ushijima arched his back again and pushed against Tsutomu's hand, moving his hips in a slow rhythm. Each time he moved, his clit bounced against his belly, and Tsutomu watched it, curious about how it would feel in his mouth, how it would taste. He'd gone down on another boy, just once; a beta from his first year class. They had both been eager to try it out, awkward and messy as it had been, but he hadn't had a chance to relive the experience until now. 

But in order to do that, he'd have to take his mouth away from Ushijima's tits, which seemed like the worst idea ever in that moment. 

Tsutomu pushed himself up and rubbed his cheek over Ushijima's unattended nipple, smearing wetness across his mouth before closing his lips around it. Ushijima tasted so sweet; Tsutomu felt a little self-conscious about how much he liked it, but he couldn't imagine ever drinking a glass of milk again without thinking about this: Ushijima's milk on his tongue, hot caramel scent filling his nose, Ushijima's powerful body squirming underneath him.

Tsutomu wanted to do more. He gave Ushijima's nipple one last determined suck, relishing the way he cried out softly, then began to trail his lips down the centre of Ushijima's chest. When he reached Ushijima's clit, Tsutomu met his eyes for a brief moment before taking it in his mouth. 

Ushijima moaned loudly. He ran his fingers through Tsutomu's hair, cradling his head without pushing him. 

"Tsu—Tsutomu," he murmured. "You do not have to—"

Tsutomu raised his head, wrapping his free hand around Ushijima's clit instead. "I want to taste you," he said, and kissed the tip of Ushijima's clit lazily. "All of you."

The words embarrassed him as he said them, having sounded cooler in his head, but Ushijima just moaned as Tsutomu took him deeper in his mouth. Tsutomu sucked him eagerly, bobbing his head and sucking around him, trying to do what he thought might feel good if someone did it to him; Ushijima was quiet at first, but then he began to sigh and arch his back again, fingers tightening in Tsutomu's hair. His cunt got wetter, slick leaking over Tsutomu's hand, soaking him to the wrist. He drew his hand back and then pushed inside easily with three fingers, choking his own moan on Ushijima's clit.

"Tsutomu—" Ushijima groaned, drawing out his name. "Please—"

Fire swept through Tsutomu's insides. He raised his head, gasping, drawing his wet hand away from Ushijima's cunt and using it to stroke him off. "What—"

Ushijima hissed at the touch, throwing his head back against the pillow. "Tsutomu—I need more."

Tsutomu wasn't quite sure what _more_ entailed. Maybe Ushijima wanted Tsutomu to fuck him. Tsutomu had never done that, but he wanted to. He wanted to do that with Ushijima. Acting on instinct, he shimmied down between Ushijima's thighs, pushing his legs further apart. Without really meaning to, he found himself examining the shining folds of skin, his breath catching at the way it was so dark and flushed.

"What're you doing?"

"Just—" Tsutomu blushed. "I wanted to look at you? Sorry! I just think you're really beautiful, and—and I meant it when I said I wanted to taste you here too!"

Ushijima nodded, hitching his knees up a little higher. Tsutomu dove in eagerly, running his tongue over the soft lips, moving up to lick his clit again and then back down. It tasted a little bitter and salty, a huge contrast to the taste of his milk, but Tsutomu couldn't get enough of it. He fucked his tongue into Ushijima's cunt, then pushed his fingers inside again and sucked at his clit, fingering him quickly while he drank up the mess that drooled out of him. Ushijima corrected him once or twice, gently but firmly telling him what to do differently, or nudging him with his foot. 

"Ah, Tsutomu," Ushijima gasped suddenly, back arching and his heels pushing down against the bed. "I'm—getting close."

He reached down to stroke himself while Tsutomu rocked into him with four fingers, pushing into him deep, hoping he was hitting the right places.

Ushijima moaned and shuddered, and Tsutomu felt him squeeze tight around his fingers. Slick rushed out of him, soaking Tsutomu's hand again and puddling on the sheets. Tsutomu bit his lip hard, trying not to come in his underwear. 

Eventually Ushijima flopped back against the bed with a low groan. "Thank you, Tsutomu," he murmured, reaching out to him.

Tsutomu crawled up between Ushijima's legs and kissed him hard, realising too late that he'd cupped Ushijima's jaw with his sticky hand.

"Oh, sorry," he said, pulling his hand away, but Ushijima grabbed hold of it and sucked Tsutomu's first two fingers into his mouth. "Oh—oh shit."

"What would you like?" Ushijima asked, before running his tongue over Tsutomu's palm. 

Tsutomu began to stammer uselessly, eventually managing to get out a panicked, "I—I don't know!"

"We can stop," Ushijima said kindly. "Or—"

"I don't want to stop!"

Ushijima smiled. "Or I could use my mouth on you, or my hands…"

Tsutomu tilted his head. "Or?"

Ushijima's eyes darkened. "I don't want to push you—"

"You're not."

Still holding his gaze, Ushijima hooked a leg around his hips and tugged him closer. "Do you want to fuck me, Tsutomu?"

Tsutomu's face burned. His dick pulsed, leaking in his underwear. "Yes," he said, nodding furiously. "I do, I want to. I'll do what you tell me, I want to make it good."

To his surprise, Ushijima laughed, low and easy. "Your performance is more than adequate."

"I want to do better," Tsutomu said, face blazing. "I want to make you say, 'Tsutomu, that was the best ever!'"

Smiling, Ushijima pulled him down to kiss him again. "Then we should begin."

Tsutomu relaxed into kissing Ushijima, taking pride in the part he knew he was good at. After a few minutes Ushijima rolled them over, pressing Tsutomu down against the bed. He kissed his way down the side of Tsutomu's neck, teeth lingering over the scent gland in his neck, before continuing down his chest as Tsutomu had done to him. Tsutomu propped himself on his elbows to watch. When Ushijima reached his underwear, he pulled it down and off, leaving Tsutomu naked at last. Ushijima leaned down again, nuzzling his face against Tsutomu's cock with a groan.

"Your scent is very pleasing," he said in a strained voice, digging his fingertips into Tsutomu's hips. "You smell—mm, _powerful_."

Tsutomu shuddered, dizzy with lust. "Ushijima-senpai—"

"Please do not be formal, Tsutomu," Ushijima murmured, looking up at him. "I would appreciate it if you would call me Wakatoshi."

"Wakatoshi-senpai," Tsutomu said, and instantly turned bright red. He hid his face behind his arm and said in a tiny voice, "Okay."

Ushijima moved away from him briefly, and Tsutomu heard a drawer opening. When he peeked out from behind his arm, Ushijima was unwrapping a condom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Tsutomu nodded solemnly. "Yes."

"Good," Ushijima said, giving him a tight smile. "I would have managed without this, but—you have helped to make my heat much more bearable."

Tsutomu almost lost control when Ushijima rolled the condom on him. He fisted his hands in the sheets and bit his lip. It staved off the urgent fear that he was going to knot immediately, at least. He couldn't think of anything much more embarrassing than knotting before he even got inside. 

"Ushi—uh, Wakatoshi?" Tsutomu chewed his bottom lip harder. "It's...my first time. What if I, uh—"

"If you are concerned about knotting me, don't be," Ushijima said, putting his hand on Tsutomu's chest and pushing him back against the bed. "I would find it very pleasurable."

"Oh," Tsutomu said faintly, and then he didn't say anything as Ushijima carefully straddled his hips, reaching behind himself to take hold of Tsutomu's cock. 

"Tell me if you want to stop at any point," Ushijima said, and then he pushed back, and Tsutomu let out a soft cry as his dick was enveloped in Ushijima's soft, wet heat. 

His first, terrible thought was _I win_ , and he quickly shoved it away again. Maybe it felt like winning, but it didn't feel like he'd beaten Ushijima to get there. 

Ushijima sank down with a groan until Tsutomu was fully sheathed. It was agony in the best way. Ushijima's magnificent thighs pressed against Tsutomu's sides, and he rested his hands on Tsutomu's chest as he slowly pushed himself up, then sank back down again.

Groaning, Tsutomu grabbed Ushijima's thighs and fucked up into him. Ushijima groaned, clenching down around him, and Tsutomu came suddenly, hips jerking, his knot swelling and tying them together. 

"Oh, god," Tsutomu moaned, when he'd finished shaking. He covered his face with his hands. "I'm so sorry!"

Ushijima smoothed his hands across Tsutomu's chest. "Tsutomu, don't be embarrassed."

"Of course I would be," Tsutomu groaned. "That was—I was—"

"Tsutomu," Ushijima said, his voice still quiet, but stern at the edges. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, Tsutomu lowered his hands. Ushijima was looking down at him, his expression unreadable. Then he bent forward, cupped Tsutomu's cheek, and kissed him tenderly. 

"Oh," Tsutomu sighed against his mouth. "You're not mad?"

Ushijima smiled. "About what?" He shifted his hips a little, jostling Tsutomu's knot inside him and making him hiss with the overloaded feeling of having come so recently. Ushijma was still hard, his clit nestled against Tsutomu's stomach.

"Are you—do you need to go again?"

"Later, probably," Ushijima said, frowning. "I should move, this must be uncomfortable for you."

Tsutomu shook his head. "No no, it's fine, really!"

But Ushijima insisted, and with a little awkward maneuvering they managed to shift themselves around so that Tsutomu could spoon him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ushijima's waist and pressed his face between his broad shoulders. 

"I've never done that before," he murmured, half hoping that Ushijima would hear him, and half hoping that he wouldn't. "I know you know that, it's pretty obvious I don't know what I'm doing, but I liked it so much. I want it to be good for you too. It's—oh, it feels so good being inside you, is that weird? I just—I feel all warm and safe and—and like I want to keep _you_ safe too, and also fuck you some more if you want, like a _lot_ more, I—"

"Tsutomu," Ushijima rumbled, putting his hand over Tsutomu's.

"Ah, yeah?"

"Just relax. You did very well."

Tsutomu lit up inside like a firework. He screwed his eyes shut and pressed his face tightly against Ushijima's shoulder. "Okay. Thank you, Wakatoshi-san."

—

By the time Tsutomu crawled out of bed the next day it was already past noon. He and Ushijima had spent most of the night dozing and waking up again to fuck, and Tsutomu was aching and sweaty and generally pretty disgusting. Ushijima was already gone, but Tsutomu could hear the sound of voices from elsewhere in the apartment. He pulled on the pyjamas he hadn't had a chance to wear the night before, and crept out to investigate.

"Tsutomu-chan!" Tendou yelled when Tsutomu poked his head out of the hallway. 

To Tsutomu's relief there didn't seem to be anyone else there except Tendou and Ushijima, who were seated at the table together. Ushijima was reading something on his tablet, while Tendou ate a bowl of dry cereal. 

"Um, hey," Tsutomu said, twisting the edge of his t-shirt between his hands. 

"Have fun at the party?" Tendou asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Do not tease him, Satori," Ushijima said lightly, putting down his tablet and looking over at Tsutomu. He pulled out a chair. "Would you like to join us?"

Tsutomu nodded and hurried over to take the seat. He noticed that Ushijima's hair was wet, and on moving closer found that his usual rich, full scent had been dulled by the scent of water and plain soap. 

"Tsutomu-chan," Tendou teased, his tone almost reproachful. "You smell almost as nasty as Wakatoshi did when he emerged. What _have_ you two been doing to each other?"

"Satori," Ushijima said, more sharply than before.

Meanwhile, Tsutomu turned bright red and chanced an anxious look at Ushijima's face. Would Ushijima regret what they had done?

"Waka _to_ shi," Tendou whined, dragging his name out. "I don't mean any harm, I'm delighted you two shacked up, you know I am."

"It—it's fine!" Tsutomu said quickly. "It's funny. I must smell pretty bad, sorry, I wasn't sure if the bathroom would be free." 

Ushijima reached down and put a large hand on his knee. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Satori will apologise."

Tendou looked chastened. "Sorry, Tsutomu-chan. I really am happy for you. Wakatoshi's a little particular about who he spends his heat with you know—"

"Satori," Ushijima said again, but his tone was more fond this time. He looked at Tsutomu and smiled almost shyly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ah—a little?"

Tendou snorted, and Ushijima sighed. "I apologise for keeping you up so late."

"You didn't!" Tsutomu said quickly. "I mean—you kind of did, but I don't mind." His eyes flicked nervously to Tendou, who was still hiding his giggles in his cereal.

"Satori, would you give us some privacy for a few minutes?"

"Oh, fine, fine," Tendou said with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. He stood up, kissed Ushijima on the top of the head, then Tsutomu, then disappeared into his bedroom.

"Oh," Tsutomu whispered, reaching up to touch his hair. "Tendou-san isn't mad, is he?"

Ushijima shook his head. "Did his remarks bother you?"

"Of course not!" Tsutomu said, straightening in his seat. "He was just joking! And I probably do smell really bad, sorry, I'll go wash soon." He lowered his gaze to the table, biting his bottom lip. "Um—are you—are we—?"

Clearing his throat, Ushijima turned to him properly. "I am—not good at demonstrating my feelings," he said quietly. "But I care for you, and I have no wish to pressure you, or—" He frowned. "You are starting university soon. There will be many new experiences, new people—"

Tsutomu stared. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"I was not aware we were dating."

"Well—no," Tsutomu said, flushing. "I know we're not, that's what I mean! You're talking like this and we haven't even said anything yet."

Nodding, Ushijima reached for his hand and held it in both of his own. "You have a talent for expressing yourself which I lack. I only mean to say that you should give this consideration before you think about committing yourself to me."

Tsutomu sighed. "Oh, I see." He forced a smile. "Yeah, that makes sense. You don't want me to say yes now, then change my mind in a few months." Ushijima nodded, but Tsutomu frowned. "I wouldn't though! I know I don't know much, but I know what I want."

Smiling at him softly, Ushijima reached up to brush Tsutomu's messy hair to one side, tucking it behind his ear. "I am not saying no, and perhaps this seems silly considering what happened last night, but maybe we should take things slowly."

"Slowly," Tsutomu echoed, with a grim smile. "I'm not very good at 'slowly'."

Ushijima laughed. "You are a very quick study. I'm sure you could learn."

Tsutomu sighed and then, feeling brave, flung his arms around Ushijima's neck. He felt Ushijima's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him in close. "Thank you," Tsutomu mumbled.

"Tsutomu," Ushijima murmured, stroking his back gently. "What time is your train?"

"Four o'clock." Tsutomu pulled back to look at him. "But I can go earlier if you're both sick of me, it's—"

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Ushijima asked, his gaze heavy. He ran his hands down Tsutomu's sides to his hips. "Or you're welcome to use the shower, of course."

Tsutomu bit his lip again. "What if you shower with me?"

Ushijima's smile made Tsutomu's insides squirm. "I will tell Satori the bathroom will be occupied for a while."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees)
> 
>    
> [This art](https://mobile.twitter.com/gerori/status/869761959154950144) wasn't strictly inspo for the story but it's a great visual (nsfw...obvs)
> 
>    
>  **Warning:** This fic may be triggering for those with gender dysphoria.
> 
> So I write Alpha, Omega or Beta as the primary gender designation and Male/Female as the second. So alphas usually have dicks (in the case of female alphas, they're essentially repurposed clits). Omegas usually have vaginas/uteruses etc (honestly I just can't not think about ass babies and I refuse to have a world with ass babies) and male omegas often have large clits that are basically vestigial penises. 
> 
> Ignore all of that if it makes you uncomfortable, or if you really love ass babies. If you want to read more of me rambling about a/b/o you can read [this post!](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/post/142693437532/omegaverse-asanoya)


End file.
